Episode Mr. Stinki
Figuren Personen Lilo, Nani, Jamba, Pliiklii, Gantu, Hans van Hamsterdam Experimente [[Mr. Stinki|'Mr.Stinki']](254), Roastbeef(625), Stitch(626), Inhalt der Lilo und Stitch fliehen mit dem Baggy mit einem Experiment vor Gantu und können ihn schliesslich abhängen. Deshalb kriegt Gantu auf seinem Schiff Standpauken und Beschimpfungen von van Hamsterdam, der Gantu nochmals losschickt, um das entwischte Experiment doch noch zu fangen. Während Lilo und Stitch den Baggie auftanken und seine Räder auf den Reifendruck prüfen, kommt Lilo nicht von dem süssen Experiment weg, dass sie eingefangen haben. Dann kommen Mertle und ihre Truppe und finden Mr. Stinki, obwohl sie ihn am Anfang gar nicht sehen wollten, auch total süss. Dann laden sie Lilo sogar zur nächsten "künftigen hawaaianische Mädchen von Hawaii-Teeparty"(khMH-Teeparty), solange das Experiment sabei ist. Währendessen pumpt sich Stitch eher selbst auf als den Reifen. Lilo denkt, sie hätte jetzt den perfekten Ort für das Experiment gefunden. Bei sich zu Hause. Stitch versteht aber nicht, wie man einen so kleinen Kerl niedlich finden kann, und ihn selbst gar nicht beachtet. In Jambas Labor erklärt Jamba, dass Mr. Stinkt absichtlich so süss ist, um schnell ein Zuhause zu finden. Dann, 42 Stunden nach seiner Aktivierung beginnt er fürchterlich zu stinken. Das lässt Lilo aber kalt. Die Information hilft ihr aber einen Namen zu finden: Mr. Stinki. Jamba will jedenfalls eine Atomrakete bauen, um 254 ins Weltall zu befördern, lässt Lilo aber Mr. Stinki mit zur Teeparty nehmen. Auf der Teeparty sind alle voll begeistert von Mr. Stinki, während Stitch eifersüchtig alles vom Zaun her beobachtet. Dann stürmt Stitch die Party und ruiniert alles. Mertle gibt Lilo noch eine letzte Chance, zum Teeparty-Club zu gehören, indem sie morgen mit Mr. Stinki, aber ohne Stitch erscheint. Zu hause findet Lilo, dass Stitch mehr so wie Mr. Stinki sein sollte. Darüber ist Stitch natürlich mehr als verärgert. Dann gehen Lilo und Nani einkaufen und Stitch muss auf 254 aufpassen. Der versucht ihn aber vergeblich wegzuscheuchen und versteckt ihn schliesslich im Schrank. Als dann Gantu auftaucht und sagt, dass er ihm 254 für immer wegnehmen würde, kann Stitch der Verlockung nicht widerstehen und macht es offensichtlich, dass Mr. Stinki im Schrank ist. Dann nimmt Gantu das Experiment, und einige Dosenraviolis, mit auf sein Schiff. Als dann Lilo, Nani, Jamba und Pliiklii nach Hause kommen erzählt Stitch ihnen, dass er alles versucht hat, aber Gantu ihm Mr. Stinki wegnehmen konnte. Auf Gantus Schiff macht Gantu alles für die Teleportation bereit. Doch als Mr. Stinki in seiner süssen Art hüpft, meint Gantu, dass van Hamsterdam noch einen Tag auf das Experiment warten könne. 625 weiss aber nicht, was Gantu an ihm findet und warnt Gantu, dass es Ärger bringen wird, wenn er Mr. Stinki nicht zu van Hamsterdam schickt. Lilo macht sich Sorgen, dass sie nicht mehr zu den Teepartys eingeladen wird, wenn Mr. Stinki nicht mehr dabei ist. Doch Nani erklärt, dass es nicht ihre richtigen Freunde sind, wenn sie nur ihr Haustier mögen. Dabei sagt sie noch, dass Stitch ja ein guter Freund ist, weil er nie etwas tun würde, was Lilo kränken würde. Da bekommt Stitch Schuldgefühle. Als Lilo am nächsten Tag Mertle sagen will, dass sie Mr. Stinki nicht mitbringen kann, ist Stitch aber schon als Mr. Stinki verkleidet auf der Party. Anfangs läuft das ja ganz gut, aber Stitch`s benehmen ist nicht wie das von Mr. Stinki und er fliegt schnell auf. Mertle versucht Stitch mit einem Besen zu attakieren, und dabei geht die Veranda kaputt. Zu hause im Bett, sagt Lilo, dass sie kein so guter Freund ist wie Stitch, weil sie Mr. Stinki nur behalten hat, um in den Teeparty-Club aufgenommen zu werden. Sonst hätte ihn Gantu nie gefunden und dass Mr.Stinki jetzt nie seinen wahren Platz erhält. Das macht Stitch nur noch mehr Schuldgefühle und in der Nacht, als alle schliefen, schaut er erstmals am Computer die Karten von Gantus Schiff an und beschliesst dann Mr. Stinki zu retten. Stitch krabbelt in Gantus Schiff, während Gantu ein Kuschelbettchen für Mr. Stinki bereitet. Als 625 an die frische Luft will, trifft er auf Stitch, der ihn wegschleudert. Dann wird Stitch von Gantu gefangen genommen. Und weil Mr. Stinki Gantu ein Sandwich macht, und dieser sagt, es sei das beste Sandwich, das er je gegessen habe, heckt 625 mit Stitch einen Plan aus. Lilo ist unterdessen aufgewacht und bemerkt, dass Stich`s Bett leer ist und sieht die Pläne für Gantu`s Schiff und weiss sofort, wo Stitch steckt. Dieser hat inzwischen mit 625 die Plätze getauscht, so dass 625 jetzt in der Teleportationskapsel steckt. Stitch greift Gantu von oben an und will Mr. Stinki retten. Wird aber von Gantu in ein Netz gesperrt. Gantu wird dann aber von Jamba mit einer klebrigen Flüssigkeit gefesselt. Nun kann Mr. Stinki selbst auswählen, ob er bei Lilo und Stitch bleiben will, oder ob er zu Gantu will. Er entscheidet sich für Gantu, weil Stitch ihm Angst macht. Jetzt kommt auch aus, dass Stitch 254 im Schrank eingesperrt hat. Lilo verzeiht ihm aber, wenn er ihr verzeiht, dass sie ihn wie Luft behandelt hat. Mr. Stinki geht aber dennoch zu Gantu und in dem Augenblick beginnt 254 fürchterlich zu stinken. Alle halten sie die Nase zu, um den Gestank nicht einatmen zu müssen, aber Pliiklii findet den Duft einfach lieblich. Gantu gibt Mr. Stinki an Lilo und Stitch, weil er den Geruch nicht ertragen kann. Später schiessen sie Mr. Stinki mit einer Kapsel ins Weltall, aber nicht ohne Ziel, denn Mr. Stinki hat den perfekten Ort auf Pliikliis Planeten, wo er auch prompt ein Zuhause findet. Trivia Kategorie:Episode